


stuck with you

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a little thing i started when s1 was finishing so yeah, i'll probably abandon this at some point, just a register x, orphan work in the making, this is unfinished, will i ever finish this? who knows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: swap!au (marinette and chloé)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all of these chapters are unedited and they were written almost 3 years ago.  
> i published it just for fun, and to have a record of it bc i'm cleaning my documents.  
> and that's that have fun x

Marinette's head hurt a lot.

She couldn’t quite remember what had happened at the end of the battle, but the pain all over her body gave her the idea that things hadn’t been that easy. She couldn’t open her eyes yet, the pain was way too much, and it was like her body couldn’t deal with it, which was weird, her body had accustomed to her rough superhero routine, she hadn’t been this soar in a few years. The akuma was indeed powerful.

She couldn’t remember the name of the akuma, lately, she didn’t even care about it, it was just the same all the time, and there was no time (or desire) to learn every akuma’s name.

What did this akuma want? Yeah, she wanted everyone to get along.

Her powers made a few people to be stick to another with what seemed the most powerful glue in the existence, others were trapped the inside of a box that was impossible to open, there was an endless list with different ways that the akuma had hit the citizens.

She and Chat Noir had been chasing her for around two hours.

Had Chat used cataclysm? Yes, twice, and had gone to recharge. Had she used Lucky Charm? Yes, but it didn’t work, she had to recharge, she had been running to the closest bakery to find cookies, she bought a pack of chocolate cookies, Tikki eat two of them and then she ran to the closest ally and then… and then what?

Right, she had crashed into Chloé, they had a little argument before she kept running to transform, behind the closest trash can so the blonde couldn’t see her and then… wait a minute.

Marinette opened her eyes faster than she should have, making a strong ray of sun struck her and make her shut her eyes closed once again.

“Ah!”

“Ladybug!” A voice echoed in the ally. “You are awake! Finally!” The impatience was notorious on the girl’s voice, yet there was also a sense of relief.

“What is wrong with the sun today?” Marinette mumbled.

She rubbed her eyes and noticed something weird. There was something covering her eyeballs, it wasn’t uncomfortable, but Marinette couldn’t recall placing anything inside her eyes, not today, not ever.

“Try looking to the shadows, it’s easier that way,”

Marinette did as the voice said and blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light.

“Thank you” Marinette smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. Her hair felt strange on her hands and when she was turning around she understood why, yet she still freaked out “Oh my god, what is going on?!”

Marinette’s eyes were wide open looking at herself. Yes, she was standing, _as Ladybug_ just in front of her, staring at her. 

“Tell me this is not Chronogirl all over again,” She implored.

“What are you even talking about? Can’t you see what is going on?!”

Marinette frowned and crossed her hands on her chest, the movement made her hair fall on top of her shoulders, and now when she was finally comfortable with the light she didn’t have black hair, it was blonde.

Marinette touched her face, her hair, her body. There was only one problem, this wasn’t her face, her hair or her body. This was definitely not her, she had more hips and more boobs, and her body was completely different. Her clothes were soft and she could tell how expensive they were only by touching the fabric. One look at the gorgeous shoes she was wearing, and she knew who she was.

“Chloé?!” She cried out.

“Yes, who else?” She saw her roll her eyes. “I have been waiting for you to wake up for an eternity! I want my body back, fix this now!”

“How do you expect me to fix it when _YOU_ ARE IN MY BODY?!” I mean, Marinette knew how to, she only needed the miraculous back and use it as Chloé, but the fact of revealing her identity to the meanest girl you knew didn’t sound pleasant at all.

“I don’t know, just do something!” Chloé said and waved her hand to her

“Look—“ A beeping sound stopped Marinette from talking.

“And make that stop! It’s been beeping for at least twenty minutes!”

“Twenty?!” Marinette leaned to catch a sight of her earrings, but it was already too late. The last beep made a loud sound and a flashing light covered over Chloé, well Marinette’s body.

Tikki jumped out of her earrings and fell on Chloé’s shoulder. Which made the girl scream.

“What is this thing?!” She shook of her shoulders and made Tikki fall. Since the kwami was too tired she couldn’t stop her or fly to keep herself on the air

“Tikki!” Marinette in Chloé’s body threw herself to the ground to catch her little friend

“Hey! Please look out, those are my clothes,”

“Tikki, are you alright?” Marinette asked, kissing her kwami’s forehead.

“Uh?” Tikki asked confused, looking between the girls “Marinette?”

“Yes, Tikki,” Marinette nodded and cupped her hands to make it more comfortable for Tikki “We'll find you some cookies, and we will fix this,”

Marinette took Chloé’s hand, it was weird to refer her as Chloé when she was on her body, and pulled the girl to her side

“Take care!”

“Listen to me,” Marinette clenched her teeth “I’m gonna try to fix this as fast as I can, but right now I know nothing, and when you find out who I am, who you are now, you are going to freak out so I just need you to keep your chill for a little when that happens, alright?!”

“But..."

“Alright?!” Marinette said in a threatening tone. She stood on the points of her shoes to become taller than herself, so she could mark her point.

“Alright, alright” Chloé pouted.

Marinette opened Chloé’s designer back and dropped Tikki there. She gave one last look to Chloé, to see her face frowned in a typical Chloé grimace,

“Let’s go,”

Marinette guided the way out of the ally, looking at the sky and the streets trying to look for Chat Noir somewhere, but apparently, the battle had calmed down. Bad luck right there. It was horrible when akumas hided and the battle lasted more than it should be, she suspected that was what had happened, and for the worst just when she really needed the akuma to come to terrorize people, she had decided to hide. 

Walking down the streets, they passed by a glassed store and that’s when she heard the desperate bawl. Marinette turned around and covered Chloé’s, well her mouth with her hand

“NOT. A. WORD” Marinette stopped covering her mouth

“ _It’s youuu!?!_ “ Marinette covered her mouth again, silly her to think Chloé could keep her mouth shut

“Not a word till we get to my house, understood? I want to fix you as much as you, so cooperate!”

Chloé nodded, and did as she said, she didn’t do it happily, and she complained half of the road, but at least she didn’t said anything about Marinette’s identity in the whole walk, which Marinette appreciated.

When they reached the bakery, Marinette made sure to go upstairs for the back entrance, if she appeared with Chloé her parents would be really suspicious and things would get complicated really quickly and it was no time to complicate things, not just yet.

She dragged Chloé to her room and closed the trapped floor with the lock to be sure that no one could get in.

“Hey! How is that you have a picture with my Adrikins!” Chloé shouted.

Marinette looked at the pink polka dotted frame at the side of her computer. It had a picture of Marinette’s birthday last year. Alya had took it with her phone, it was Marinette and Adrien hugging, both of them smiling awkward to the camera. 

In that moment Marinette thanked that she didn’t have pictures of Adrien displayed all over her room, damn that was a creepy phase and Chloé had seen it, she would have never let herself forget that.

“It’s from my birthday,” Marinette explained “But we have no time to chit chat, I want to know everything that happened while I was out,”

“But I want my body back!”

“And I want mine so start speaking!” Marinette grabbed her head with her hands and clenched her teeth so hard that it made her shiver at the sound

“Take care with my hair, I wear products more expensive than your house”

“Chloé!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll start talking,” She sighed and then she was finally talking.

She explained that she had tried to follow Ladybug because she had seen the akuma and then it was all black till she woke up in a Ladybug costume and saw her body in front of her. She said she figured it out quick enough what had happened (she made sure to remark that she had realized faster than Marinette)

The information wasn’t’ as useful as Marinette thought it would be, they were still in point zero

“So?”

“So what?” Marinette asked back

“How are you gonna fix this? I hate being stuck in this situation, especially with you,”

“Well for now, I want my earrings, you could have my body but not my experience, is better if I keep them” Marinette was expecting for Chloé to argue but she took of her earrings and left them in Marinette’s hands

“And…

“Well till the akuma doesn’t appear back, I don’t think there’s much to do”

“What does that mean?!”

“It means that you are going to be stuck with me for a while” They both exhaled in disappointment


	2. i can't do this

Chloé couldn’t believe how things have turned to be.

Ladybug, her idol, the person he admired the most was no one else but Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl she had been bullying and competing against for years.

While it had been surprised to see her reflection as Marinette, it hadn’t been that surprising that her enemy was Ladybug, once you thought about it, it was pretty obvious and made so much sense. Of course, Marinette was amazing as her and as Ladybug.

It’s had been two years or so, after a long and hurtful conversation with Adrien, a conversation that had changed Chloé and also had to change her behavior.

It wasn’t a thing from night to morning, and it wasn’t a big change, it was more like a gradual evolution. She wasn’t a sweetheart and she was never going to be, but she tried to be less of a bully that she had been before. 

Adrien was one of Chloé’s oldest friends, she considered him the best friend she had ever had, things had changed between them but for Chloé he still meant the world, and there was that “little” crush she had on him. So to stop pushing him away, the thing she was doing and the reason why that conversation years ago had hurt so much, she had stopped bullying people and Marinette… they didn’t get along, and got into fights, had ugly arguments, but it was something. Adrien had congratulated her one time on her “better behavior”.

Still, Marinette was something she couldn’t stand for long, the girl had everything, she was amazing.

And talking about Marinette; she had spent half an hour talking to her little flying bug, ignoring Chloé’s request to be part of the conversation and leaving her alone even when she was right there. So Chloé had nothing left to do but walk through Marinette’s room.

She would never admit that out loud but it was pretty and cozy and screamed Marinette’s name. She watched the walls with posters attached to it, there were a few of Jagged Stone and other bands, a few magazine pages with cool clothes in which Marinette had written notes and pointed at certain pieces of the outfit, there were designs of her own in one side of the room, almost like a physical brain storm for her and then obviously there were pictures. A lot of them was Marinette with her family or Alya, and then it was the fantastic four as Sabrina had called them once, the name had stuck with Chloé no matter how much she hated to refer to them as that. Pictures of Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette made Chloé’s heart hurt a little. Why Marinette had the chance to have such a wonderful group of friends? Why these people liked her so much? Why did Adrien look like she was in love with her in every single picture?

Then there were two pictures of Chat Noir and Ladybug. Marinette was never a big fan of the duo, she always seemed to defend them when someone talked bad about them but not a big fan as almost everyone in the class was, and now it made sense. These pictures didn’t mean the same to her as they did to everyone else and for sure didn’t mean the same that they meant to Chloé.

Damn, she had pictures of Marinette on her wall! She had merchandise of Marinette! This was a cruel joke. Maybe karma was indeed real.

Then she moved to the desk where she saw the picture of her and Adrien once again, she faked a gag and kept watching, into her sewing area. She would never admit it but she found Marinette very talented, so she paid very close attention to the fabric on the table and every single tool on it, how the sketch was nothing compared of what Marinette was creating with the fabric.

“Chloé!” The high pitched voice made her turn around and look at herself, with hands in her hips and a frown on her face

“What?!”

“It’s almost dinner time, for me, for my family and since we haven’t figured it out this yet, I think we should work on our plan”

“Our plan? What plan?”

“I bet you have seen a movie or two that portraits our situation” Marinette sighed

“Yes, I have, but--- oh no, no, no, no way!” Chloé exclaimed “I can’t pretend to be you, and you clearly don’t have the grace and elegance to pretend to be me”

“Why? Just why?” Marinette covered her face with her hands and sighed “I can’t stay at my house as you and you can’t go to your house as me, what else you think we can do?”

“Tell the truth?!”

“No! People will notice my change of hair as Ladybug and if somehow they can recognize you then they will tie the knots and realize I’m Ladybug, and that can’t happen. Not ever!”

“Why don’t you want anyone to know you are Ladybug? Isn’t it cool to be a famous superhero?”

“Yeah and let the bad guy find me just because I wanted fifteen minutes of fame, be serious”

“Okay, get it, it was just a question” Chloé rolled her eyes “So if there’s nothing left to do…

“There isn’t

“That’s what I said”

“Ugh”

The two girls kept in silence, staring at each other and if sights could kill they would be dead by now

“Marinette, Chloé, I know the situation is complicated but you have to make the best of it, none of you is having a worse time than the other, you are in the same boat and you have to overcome it together, so put your differences aside and work together!” Tikki smiled to the girls, the typical smile she gave to Marinette when she was giving advice

Marinette sighed, she was doomed but Tikki was right, she had to make the best of it

“Alright, we have been together in class since like forever but I don’t know enough about you to pretend to be you, so guide me, how it is like to be Chloé Bourgeois?”

“Hard” Chloé admitted “Just try to act with confidence and don’t bring your awkwardness to the picture. I don’t know what else to tell you” _More like I don’t want to tell you._

“And how is your average day?”

“I wake up and my breakfast is on the door, Sabrina will call to ask what to wear, I never let her match with me in any way so I guide her through as I pick my own clothes, then I take a shower and do my hair and my makeup, I get the dress, I go out where my car is expecting for me, I get to say goodbye to my father on Tuesdays and Thursdays the other days he is already out in city hall… mm then I go to class, same as you I have a really boring day with all of our class, then go back to the hotel or hang out a little bit with Sabrina. I check the Ladyb--- I check out fashion blogs, I watch a few makeup tutorials, I go shopping, nothing big really”

 Marinette blinked in confusion, through the tale of her day she had caught a little sadness in Chloé’s voice but she couldn’t figure it out what was bothering the blonde girl.

“C’mon, your turn, what is like a day in your klutzy shoes?”

Marinette resisted the urgency of screaming something to her, not because she was great controlling her temper but because Tikki was giving her a look that ordered her to control herself.

“I wake up, usually late if I fought an akuma the night before which is almost every day, I shower the fast as I can, I put on my clothes, since I’m always waking up late I tend to pick them up the night before so they are on my cushion waiting for me, then I run downstairs I say good morning to my parents and take the breakfast they made for me to class. I enter class, on recesses I hang out with Alya and the guys, sometimes other’s, I don’t know boring school routine that is sometimes interrupted by devil akumatized victim, I run to hide, I transform, I fight and then go back after is over, I have to create a new excuse for Alya and Nino, Adrien never notices when I’m gone so there’s no problem there” _Adrien never notices when you are gone? Adrien, is always asking where you are._ Chloé thought angrily. “I come back home, I help a little in the bakery, I do my homework, I work on my designs and then I have patrol with Chat…”

Marinette stopped, lost in her thoughts, she had to warn Chat Noir, she completely forgot about it, but she had to warn her kitty that stuff was going on. Problem was that she couldn’t reveal her identity, which she knew will worry her kitty because he would like to help her in every possible way.  

“Well since I’m not keeping the earrings, I guess the whole Chat Noir thing is not part of you, I mean my day”

“No, I’m gonna deal with that” Marinette sighed, “I think is time for me to go”

“No!” Chloé shook her head and grabbed Marinette’s hand “Not yet, you can’t just leave me”  
“But it’s dinner time, and probably your father is wondering where you are”

 _Not so sure about that_ Chloé thought

“Alright, alright, but don’t mess up a thing in my life, understood Dupain-Cheng?”

“You don’t mess up a thing on life,” Marinette said back and walked to the stair to her balcony

“Like I could mess up your already messy life” Chloé left the air out of her lungs, her anxiety was on the roof.

“No, but really… look I know it’s going to be hard, but could you try your best around my parents? And Alya… they mean the world to me, just be the best Marinette you can be around them, and if you can’t be me then be the best Chloé you can be… please”

Chloé bit her lip to stop the little smiling that curled her lips. She was deeply touched by how much Marinette loved Alya and her parents.

“Okay, you do your best too,” Chloé said resigned.

Before going to the terrace, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She gave Chloé a little smile and then she was gone.

Chloé looked around the room and hugged herself as she walked to the pink divan.

“Marinette!” The name came from downstairs, probably Marinette’s mom calling for her daughter “Marinette, are you home?”

Chloé hugged her legs and touched her knees with her forehead. She couldn’t do this, she wasn’t used to the family life Marinette had, she couldn’t remember the last time she had dinner with her partner, the two of them alone. Maybe the last time was when her mother left, her mom used to love family dinners, probably the reason why her father had erased them from his schedule.

“Marinette!” There was a knock on the trap door and Chloé cringed. She couldn’t stay here forever, she had to pretend to be Marinette. Right now it didn’t matter if she didn’t get along with the girl, her parents were downstairs and she had at least to be tolerable.

“I’m going!” She shouted back and stood up from the divan.

“Hurry up, sweetie, your food will get cold!”

Chloé took a big breathe and walked to the door. Marinette wasn’t her favorite person in the world, but she could understand how important were her parents for her, also, even if it was annoying to admit, she knew Marinette was going to do her best to act like Chloé, and she was not going to be better than her, no way.

Chloé took a big breath and made her way to the dining room.

**\---**

Marinette was about to cry. She was in her Ladybug suit, waiting for Chat Noir to appear at their meeting spot. She hadn’t had the best day.

She had walked into Chloé’s hotel room hoping her best, she at least wasn’t alone in the situation, she had Tikki to go with her, which was a big relief. Chloé’s room wasn’t of her liking, it wasn’t ugly or messy but it felt… empty, well without counting the multiple posters of Ladybug, which Marinette took down almost immediately. It was weird to have your face displayed like that. But besides that, the room was cold…there was nothing there that made her tie a connection to Chloé. Yeah, there were clothes and shoes, hair products and a big vanity table full of makeup, that was Chloé, but nothing seemed like a passion of Chloé.

A knock on the door had surprised Marinette when she opened there was no one at the other side, only a trolley with her dinner. Marinette had taken the plate and set it on the table in the middle of Chloé’s room. She had been so happy to eat something, her stomach was begging for food since before the akuma attack, sadly Marinette found only a Caesar salad, the tiniest Caesar salad she had ever seen in her life. She knew it was good after all the chef at the hotel was Alya’s mother and she had only enjoyed her food, but it was so little and she was so hungry, also she needed something sweet for Tikki to eat.

She ate anyways and asked for room service to bring her cookies. They did, she had tried to talk to some of them but everyone seemed to ignore her, they just did what she had asked in the first place and tried to go out of there as fast as they could.

“What did Chloé do to these people?” Marinette asked Tikki

“I don’t know”

“She is mean but this goes beyond it, it is like no one wants to have anything to do with her”

“You’ll figure it out later,” Tikki said

They had spent a few hours watching TV and walking through Chloé’s room trying to find something else to do. Marinette didn’t feel right being there, it was lonely and she was missing the familiar sound of her parents’ footsteps or the bakery machines, even the sound of the water running through the pipelines above her roof. This room wasn’t cozy, she missed her room, and she missed her family. And it only had been a few hours!

She decided to go for patrol earlier, to clear her mind of the mess she was in. She ran through rooftops and swung on her yo-yo, not as she always did, she had tried to be subtle about her presence, she didn’t want anyone pointing out about her hair or how different she looked, not till she was able to talk to Chat Noir about the mess she was involved.

So she was sitting there, watching the city with a thousand thoughts around her head. And to a moment to other, she was not sitting, someone had pushed her out of the roof and she was lying on the floor, a body above her and a hand with claws above her face. Chat Noir with a threatening look in her eyes and frowning at her

“Who are you?!” He shouted

“Don’t yell at me” Marinette growled “It’s me, Ladybug, I’ll explain all”

“Yeah, sure and I have to believe you” Chat rolled her eyes

“It’s me, _chaton_ , I can prove it”

“Then do it”

“You are allergic to feathers”

“Anyone can know that”

“When I told you I liked to draw you bought me a Chat Noir themed coloring pencils,” She said giggling at the memory

“It’s really you?” He lifted his brows

“What else do you want me to tell you? That I found ridiculous that you can’t eat kit kats if they are broken in a half?”

“It’s you, my Lady!” Chat Noir moved to the side, sitting beside where she was lying

“That’s what—“She sighed “You know I’m a bit happy that at least you realized something was wrong”

“Yeah, enough of me, it’s your time to explain what’s wrong, I was worried. I know the magic in our costumes doesn’t let us know who we are, yet I can tell you are not you right now and it’s not only a change of hair color”

_Funny how he didn’t notice that a few years ago when Chloé was dressed as me! There wasn’t any kind of magic involved!_

“The akuma did something to me and this girl. I’m on her body she is on mine, I kept the earrings”

“What?! I have been worrying about you the whole day, trying to tell myself that you got caught up with something in your civilian life! You should have come to me at the moment this happened, we have to fix this”

“I was busy, I swear I wanted to, but the girl discovered my identity and we had to work a plan out when I realized the akuma was gone, and we don’t exactly get along so it was harder that you can imagine”

“Oh, makes sense”

“What?”

“The akuma wanted everyone to get along and put them in different situations for them to do so, I guess you got one of the worst punishments”

“Ugh, I hate akumas”

“It’s okay, I’ll help you out, Buginette” Chat Noir caressed her cheek and hugged her by her shoulders “Right now I can’t think in anything but to defeat the akuma, so there’s nothing much to do in that department but to start looking”

“She could be anywhere, remember that time when we were after a fireman? It took us two weeks! I have to pretend to be her, I don’t know if I can survive that long” She rested her head on Chat’s shoulder and hugged him back, crossing her arms around Chat Noir’s waist.

“You’ll be fine, you are the strongest girl in the world, Ladybug, and I’m here for you whenever you need me to” He promised, “It’s her family bad?”

“I don’t know, I have been all by myself, well Tikki is there with me, but is still not the same, I feel alone and I miss my family and my room. And it’s only day one!”

“Listen, I can’t put me on your situation, I don’t know anything about it but if there’s one thing I do know, and I know it very well, it’s that you can do this, you always know how to save us from risky situations, and you are the one who always has a plan. You can do this, my Lady, you’ll see.

“I don’t know!” She bawled and hugged Chat tighter “I’m also worried about her, we don’t like each other, I’m afraid she may do something to ruin my life”

“You can watch over her?”

“Yes” Marinette nodded

“Then make sure to put her in her place if she does something to damage your reputation or something, let me repeat this: you can do it”

“I’m gonna need daily motivation to do this”

“I’ll make sure to give it to you” He smiled and kissed her forehead

“Thank you” She sighed. She was so lucky to have a friend like Chat, she was feeling especially lucky today since he hadn’t added any puns to his phrases “But enough about me, I just remembered something!”

“What?”

“Did you asked her out?!” Marinette smiled at him with excitement

“You know? I’m already missing your voice, my Lady”

“Don’t dodge my question!”

“No, I didn’t, there was no time” Chat Noir mumbled

“Really?”

“Really, I was waiting for lunch break so I could have more time to talk to her but then that akuma appeared and

“And messed everything up” Marinette completed

“Yes”

“Then you are gonna ask her tomorrow”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m mentally prepared”

“What are you talking about? You were going to ask her today

“Yes, today, a Monday, tomorrow is Tuesday, I’m not prepared for that”

“You are impossible, kitten” Marinette laughed. It was good to have him. The thought made her feel guilty, she had someone, in fact, two people to talk about what was going on, while Chloé had no one. She decided to have a chat tomorrow at school, after all, she knew how hard this was being.


	3. act one

When Chloé made her way downstairs to the Dupain-Cheng’s living room she wasn’t expecting to found Marinette’s mother frowning at her. She couldn’t believe Sabine was able to pull anything but a smile, but there she was looking at her like she was analyzing her.

“Is something wrong?” She asked trying to be her best self, this was Ladybug’s mother, this was Ladybug’s mother, she kept repeating that to herself.

“Are you sure you are feeling okay, honey? You are up early” Sabine asked

Last night had been a challenge for Chloé, she tried not to talk much, just to listen, trying to remind herself that even if she didn’t like Marinette, she did like Ladybug and that had to count for something. Also, Marinette’s parents were the sweetest people she had ever met –thinking that was like being hit in the face- and after a while she had felt really comfortable around them, it reminded her a bit of how her life was before her parents got divorced.

She had been so quiet that their parents had asked her if she was feeling sick, she answered she was just tired, she guessed that if Marinette was Ladybug than it would be obvious to be tired.

“I’m fine, really, just have to be early today,” She said looking at the white high heeled sandals she had found in the back of Marinette’s closet. 

“I hadn’t seen that dress before, at least not on you… you sure you want to wear it to school?”

Chloé looked at the cerulean lace-up dress she was wearing, and that Marinette’s body made look more gorgeous than already was. It had been hard to choose something to wear this morning because, one: they weren’t her clothes, two: even if she always told Marinette how horrible her clothes were she had always thought the opposite and three: because she didn’t want to make Marinette look _that_ good. But at the end of the day she was going to be the one wearing the clothes, so no matter how badly she had tried to make Marinette looked back, she always ended up uncomfortable, so she decided to let it pass.  

“It’s hot outside, what do you want me to wear?” Chloé said, making Sabine flinch

“Okay, sweetie” She hummed, she didn’t seem satisfied with Chloé’s answer, but she left her alone. “Since you are earlier I haven’t picked up anything from the bakery just yet”

“I’ll take it” She lied and ran to pick up Marinette’s backpack to get out of there as fast as she could.

Chloé crossed the street and walked to the school’s stairs, to wait for Sabrina as she always did, though she would never say that to anyone.

“Mari, you are early!” Oh no, Chloé knew that voice, Chloé hated that voice, but it was too late to run away, she was already on the girl's arms “What happened? Your house burnt down or something?”

Chloé pushed the girl away and shook off her dress as she was cleaning it.

“Looking good today, uh? Who do you want to impress?” Lila put her hands on Chloé’s bare shoulders and smiled at her

“None of your business” She growled, pushing her away once again

“What’s wrong, Marinette?”

“Just leave me alone,” Chloé said and walked away from her, inside the building.

She felt Lila right behind her, quiet but following her.

“Didn’t you hear me?!” She said turning to her

“Whoa, what’s wrong here?” Chloé felt hands on her shoulders and jumped at the contact. Alya was right behind her with a question mark drawn on her eyes

“She is acting weird,” Lila said to Alya

“I can see” Alya nodded “Are you feeling alright, Mari?”

“Yeah, yeah” She sighed, ignoring them, she kept walking

“What the hell?” Alya said, not trying to hide her confusion

Chloé made it to the classroom, it was a nice thing that she didn’t share classes with Lila because she wouldn’t have to be able to handle her for other three minutes.

Inside of the room, there were already half of the students and they all waved at her at some point; she looked at them disconcerted, only to remember later that they weren’t waving at _her_ , they were waving at Marinette. She didn’t wave back, she didn’t do a thing.

She found Marinette’s sit and threw the backpack on the wood table. She sat down with her arms crossed and her lips pursed in disgust. This day was going to be awful.

She didn’t pay attention around her, she was going to focus on stay low profile because she wasn’t going to give Marinette any chance to shine, not at all; and she was going to cross her fingers for the stupid akuma to appear and this thing to be over.

She looked at her pale nails –Marinette could seriously need a manicure- and what was the deal with her hands? They had little scars all over them; there were little red pokes on her fingertips and scratches on her palms. After looking at them, Chloé started to examine Marinette’s arms, she hadn’t put much attention on her body, she had practically taken a shower with her eyes closed. On the inside of her right arm, there was a big purplish bruise, while on the left there was a faded scar of what seemed to be a clean cut, probably occasioned by knife or glass. C

Chloé looked down to her legs, she had already seen a few bruises there but paying more attention she found out that Marinette had a lot of little scars all over them, they were more subtle than the one on her arm, you could only realize they were there if you paid close attention, just like Chloé was doing now.

“Good morning, Mari” Chloé’s concentration broke with the male voice

She looked up and found Adrien leaning on her desk, a smile on his face, for most of the people his smile would be completely perfect, suitable for a model, yet Chloé could see the nervousness on it; the fact that he was nervous around Marinette made Chloé mad, because she knew why he was so nervous around her.

“Adrikins” She smiled back, still not excited as every day she saw him

“Uh?” Adrien blinked fast at the sound of the nickname. Chloé rolled her eyes

“It was a joke” This time she tried to be sweet, it was Adrien who she was talking to.

“Oh, of course,” He smiled but didn’t say anything else, as he was expecting for her to say something, but Chloé didn’t know what to say, she was having an internal battle. Looking it from one perspective, if she was Marinette, she could spend more time with her friend, and Chloé missed Adrien a lot; yet the negative side was that in Adrien’s mind, he wasn’t expending time with Chloé, he would be spending time with Marinette, giving Marinette advantage, and Chloé didn’t want to let that happen.

But this was Adrien…. She could find a middle term.

“Is your father’s runaway show plans going well?” Chloé asked. She had been waiting for the Agreste’s summer show for a while now, it was her favorite time of the year for the Agreste’s designs.

“Uh, yeah, they are going perfectly… in fact just today I saw a few of the designs” Adrien stopped talking, a smile curving on his face “You could pass by today and see them, I know you will like them and maybe later play some video games…what you think?

“I’ll pass, I like to be surprised and really, Adrien, video games?” Chloé said, colorful designs appearing on her mind 

Adrien flinched back, just as Alya, his confusion could have been seen miles away

“Marinette!” Alya shouted from the door with Lila behind her. Chloé clenched her teeth

“Mari, are you sure you are alright?” Lila was at her side in light speed, rubbing her shoulders

“I told you to leave me alone” Chloé death stared Lila

“Mari, what’s going on?” Adrien asked preoccupied.

“Nobody asked you to get involve, _pretty boy_!” Lila hissed.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Chloé screamed.

Alya, Lila, Adrien, and Nino who was just entering the door opened their eyes wide open at the angry scream that came out in Marinette’s soft voice.

“Okay obviously something is wrong with you” Alya sighed, walked closer and took her hand between hers “Do you want to talk about it?”

Chloé raised a brow, ready to talk back when Ms. Bustier entered the room and made them all get quiet.

Lila ran to her sit, behind Marinette, Adrien and Nino sat on the front, and Alya sat beside her without taking her eyes out of her, which made Chloé nervous. She was happy to be sitting behind Adrien, happy that she finally got the seat that she deserved and wanted but being rounded by Marinette’s group took away all the fun on it.

“Marinette…”Alya whispered between her teeth

Chloé ignored her, it was better than saying something mean.

The class began like any other day, or so did for everyone but Chloé, who was staring at her usual sit, at that moment there was no one there. Where in heavens was that girl?

Like she had just summoned Marinette, the girl, in her body walked across the door. Chloé focused immediately on her clothes. It was… good, she looked like her. Her hair was in a fishtail braid, little pieces of hair hanging loose marking her face; she was wearing a purple floral print romper and flat sandals.

“Thank god” She mumbled, at least she swapped bodies with somebody who knew about clothes. And she would never say that out loud, bad brain.

“Uh?” Alya said looking at her. Chloé just sighed.

Half her way into Chloé’s desk, Marinette tripped, falling in front of all the class in the middle of the stairs.

The choir of laugh begun and while Marinette felt deeply embarrassed, it wasn’t a new sensation so she got over it quickly; on the other side, Chloé was about to stand up and kill her.

“Marinette your face is all red, what is going on?” Alya asked

“Let me be” She clenched her teeth for the hundredth time that morning “How can she be so stupid?” Adrien, who had stood up to help Chloé, turned around shocked by Marinette’s comment.

“What?” Chloé asked but Adrien didn’t answer, his focus went to his friend.

“Are you okay, Chlo?” He asked, helping the blonde stand.

“It’s fine, really” She smiled. Even in Chloé’s eyes, it was possible to see Marinette’s love for Adrien. Chloé wanted to puke “Thank you”

“You are welcome,” Adrien said and came back to his sit.

Ms. Bustier who had let the situation happen like she always did when things involved Chloé, started the class once again. When she turned around to the blackboard, Chloé took a chance and threw a piece of paper to Marinette, making her look in her direction

“What?” Marinette mouthed

“Akuma” Chloé mouthed back

“No” Marinette kept mouthing “Still looking”

“Ugh” Chloé sighed.

“Seriously, girl, what’s wrong, I’m going nuts here” Alya whispered, hiding behind her book

“Nothing, I’m just tired,” Chloé said, apparently that was becoming her go-to-lie.

**…**

Marinette and Chloé had managed to escape from their respective friends and find each other at the library.

“Why did you choose that dress?” Marinette squealed, looking at the cerulean dress that took her days to make

“It was the only decent thing on your closet, what did you want me to do?”

“Wear something normal! I was reserving that dress for a special occasion” Marinette huffed. She had designed that dress for a date, an imaginary date with Adrien Agreste, not that it was going to happen in the near future, or maybe ever but it took her weeks to design and days and nights of dedication to sewing and she wasn’t able to wear it first! And thought her body was wearing it, she was not

“Get over it, too late,” Chloé said “Now tell me why did you drag me here, if we are supposed to act “normal” I don’t think together will help the case”

“You are not acting anything like me”

“Well, see who’s talking miss Klutzy, I can’t believe you embarrassed me like that, I bet you did it on propose.”

“That was an accident, I may be in your body but I’m still a klutz” She sighed “You for the other side have been mean to Lila and Alya looks really confused so you aren’t doing a great job”

“I hate Lila, I’m not going to be nice to her, I don’t’ understand how you are nice to her… right, Marinette has to be nice to everyone all the time”

“I’m not nice to you” Marinette frowned “Listen if it’s going to take so much out of you to be nice then just tell Alya you are going through some stuff and that you will talk to her when you are ready”

“Will she leave me alone then?

“No, but it will be easier to ignore her… I’ll fix it all when I’m back in my body

“Nice idea… so no akuma but how is the searching going? Is that useless cat helping?

“He is not useless!” Marinette shouted, a couple of teenagers turned to her and shushed her “Sorry” But that wasn’t the right response, the students looked at her startled. Right, she was Chloé “What?!” She said back, yeah that was better.

“Whatever, is the cat aware of the situation?”

“ _Chat Noir,_ who has saved you more times than I can count, has been already warned, we talked yesterday and he has his pretty green eyes open looking for a clue to find the akuma”

“And…

“I already told you that we got nothing, please be calm, I know is frustrating but the best we can do is to keep calm. Chat and I are working on it”

“Uhm” Chloé pouted

“What?”

“Nothing… just, is that cat-like patrolling now? He usually looks more interested in flirting with you than saving the city”

“That’s not true” Marinette crossed her arms in front of her chest “He is flirty, and he cares about the city and the people on it a lot to take it as a game, now for your question, I don’t’ think so, he is probably in class or something

“You don’t know?

“We don’t know each other’s identities

“That’s simply ridiculous!” Chloé shouted, again students turned up and shushed the girls

“Is not, it’s for protection and… hey, I don’t have to explain it to you, that’s beside me and _my partner_. Now I’m going outside to pretend I’m the real Chloé and you should do the same and try to be nice for once in your life

“I’m nice” Chloé replied but at Marinette’s sight she frowned “Nicer”

“Do what I said and if you hate Lila so much just ignore her, but don’t be mean to her, she doesn’t have many friends and—

“That’s her fault, she is a compulsive liar

“You are not that far away,” Marinette said back. She knew Lila had a problem with lies, but after the Volpina incident she had decided to be nice to her, a friend could help her to be a better person because Lila wasn’t a bad person, really she wasn’t, she just had a little problem.

“I was.”

“Anyways, please try your best” Marinette pinched her nose “I’ll call you if there’s progress on the akuma

“Alright” Chloé nodded and Marinette left without saying anything else.

Chloé stayed in the second floor of the library, she wasn’t ready to go outside and pretend to be someone she was not, and she didn’t want to talk to Alya or Lila. Alya was too much and she didn’t like Alya at all, and Lila was clingy with Marinette and mean to Adrien, not a choice to be close to her. She could go and talk to Adrien, but again she didn’t want to give Marinette any chance to be close to Adrien.

She sat on the side of the bars of the balconies and looked down. In the table under her a guy was alone, drawing. There were a few crumpled papers at her side, pencils at his side and a box of crayons at the other. His red hair was bright in between the black and white of the big paper.

Chloé couldn’t help but watch from above. Nathanaël’s hand moved across the paper, every delicate move making the pencil, with strength and elegance, struck lines into the paper, lines that were swirling and crossing around the paper, joining and creating a beautiful landscape. It was still a draft of what the actual landscape will look like, but it was alive, Chloé could see how it was going to be at the end, how the pictured move without colors; Nathanaël was so talented.

“Marinette?” Chloé had been so caught up by the drawing that she didn’t realize when Nathanaël had seen her. Now he was staring at her with a question mark drawn on his face and a smile on his lips

“What?” She said back when she remembered that she was indeed Marinette

“What are you doing up there?”

“It’s a free country, I can be wherever I want to be”

“Well…” Nathanaël answered surprised and went back to his work

Chloé didn’t move, she kept her eyes on the drawing, this time being a little more careful and focusing on the red hair, just in case he looked back again and she had to look away.

Xx

Marinette was sitting at the top of Notre Dame, seeing how Chat played with a few birds on his way to her.

“Night, my Lady” He made a reverence and sat beside her, kissing the top of her head as a hello.

“Night, kitty; did you found anything?”

“Nothing… I’m sorry” He sighed “But don’t worry we will get the akuma and you’ll be back to your beautiful self” Ladybug laughed

“I never wanted an akuma to appear so badly”

“Hard day?”

“That’s an understatement. I’m trying my best but the other girl is having trouble being me, she doesn’t know how to interact with my friends, you can see how awkward she is around them; it’s awful. Also as I said yesterday, I feel alone”

“Oh, Bugaboo”

“I wonder if she feels like that when she is herself, you know? I woke up and no one talked to me, and then when I came back from school they only gave me a snack, her father is nowhere to be found; which is weird… I always thought she had a strong relationship with her father

“Well, not everything is what it seems. Do you feel bad for this girl?

“A bit, and I hate it” Ladybug sighed “I really don’t want to talk about my day, it’s going to depress you, tell me about yours”

“It wasn’t exactly a good day either. I ask my crush out…

“You did? And it wasn’t a good day?” Ladybug said excited and then put the puzzle pieces together “Oh no, she rejected you?”

“Kind of…

“Kind of?”

“I asked her out and she made fun of my plan? I mean it was weird, she was weird today, so I don’t know if she rejected me or…

“Wait… how it went, tell me exactly how it happened”

“Okay. She is a fan of my f… friends job, so I told her that she could come with me and I will show her the new things, you know, and then I told her that we could play video games later. And she says: No, thanks, I like to surprise and seriously, video games?. I think it went something like that”

“Well I understand that if she is a fan of your friend she will like to be surprised, I don’t know about what but I can put myself in that position, so she didn’t exactly say no. and the video game part, does she even like video games?”

“Yes, she loves them, she beats me all the time”

“Well, that’s weird but maybe she didn’t say it to make fun of your plan, maybe she was trying to joke… I don’t know”

“I don’t either” He sighed

“Look, you have to ask her out, like use the words “date” and “with me”, make it clear that is not something normal, not a friend’s plan, that you want an actual date, with the possibility of being something else”

“I don’t know, my Lady… I get nervous every time I’m around her, what if she looks at me like I’m crazy when I ask her out?”

“We went over this a million times, chaton. You always talk so nicely about her, she sounds lovely and there’s no way she is going to reject you without any reason; also you have told me that your best friend thinks she likes you back”

“Yeah but my best friend is not the best at love advice…”

“Trust in yourself! How is that you are so suave around me but get all nervous around her?”

“Once I hear that she doesn’t like that… I heard she thinks I’m too flirty with you, she thought I was a womanizer”

“Oh, chaton” Ladybug hugged him. Once she had thought that too, but at knowing him better and have deeper conversations she knew it was only his personality, and that he was serious about love, at that time he had a crush on her and he took it really seriously; she felt guilty about saying those same words a long time ago “Try to be yourself, really, she can think that about Chat Noir, someone she doesn’t know, but she knows your civilian self, I don’t think she will mind if you come a little flirty to her

“You think?

“I’m a hundred percent sure” She winked at him

“Thank you, bug” He hugged her tightly “Ugh, it’s weird to hug you like this, you are a little more squishy now

“CHAT!” She pushed him away. Chat Noir laughed hysterically “Ugh, I hate you”

“You love me, you won’t admit it now, but I know you do”

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed too. Yeah, she loved him. 

 


	4. scraps of what it could have been....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i never finished but i had a few things floating around of what this fic could be so that's that :)

Chloé’s life sucked.

Marinette understood so many things now, she didn’t excuse her behavior but she understood Chloé as a person thanks to it.

It had been a week and the akuma was still missing, making Marinette’s life a living hell.

To start, Marinette couldn’t handle Sabrina anymore, she couldn’t’ understand how someone like Chloé was so patient, Sabrina took all of her energy in only five minutes. She began to ignore her little by little, if Chloé could do that with her friends, then so could she. ( **???? to review)**

That was another thing that made Marinette crazy, how this swap was making her friendships suffer. She had to give credit to Chloé, she had been nicer to Alya, not a good friend, but nice. It was a good thing that Chloé liked Adrien because he was the only one unaffected, Chloé didn’t ignore him, she was nice to him, and she hung with him. How good was that? Marinette didn’t know, but at least Adrien didn’t look mad, confused maybe but not mad.

She missed her friends, and she missed her family so much. Only yesterday she had crossed the street to buy something at the bakery. Her mother was surprised to see Chloé there, but she was nice to her, yet Marinette could tell she was trying really hard at biting her tongue after all Marinette and Chloé had a pretty bad history.

She was trying to recreate the encounter over and over in her head; she missed her parents so much that only that little moment was enough to make her tear up. She couldn’t appear every day at the bakery, it was a un-Chloé thing to do, but oh, she wanted to.

Being Chloé was an absolute torture, but in between the darkness, there was always light. If she wasn’t Chloé Bourgeois then she wouldn’t have the chance to attend to the party she was getting ready for.

 

 

  * NATHANAEL AND CHLOÉ CHAPTER
  * SHE COMEs BACK



 

“Marinette I can see you there, you know?” Nathanaël smirked at her. Chloé felt how her cheeks were turning red. No, her cheeks shouldn’t be turning red, she shouldn’t feel that strange feeling taking over her, no, not for Nathanaël. “You can watch me draw, I don’t mind”

Chloé stood there, doubting if taking a step or not. But then she did, she was in Marinette’s body, after all, no one could see Chloé Bourgeois sitting next to Nathanaël.

She walked around the table, stopping beside him, looking from above just as she had done a few times before.

“You can sit, I really don’t mind” He smiled.

“Alright,” She nodded and did as he said.

“So what is with you not being with Alya and the guys? You have been spending a lot of time here”

“You noticed?” Chloé said and she felt the need to hit herself. She didn’t know if it was a secondary effect of being in Marinette’s body but it was easier than ever to say everything that came to her mind, not at all as her calculating mind, who thought everything at least three times before saying it, yes even the mean stuff.

“Hard not to when you are harassing my art”

“’Harassing your art? You really think I’m harassing your art? Ha!” Well, that was her

“Just a way to put it, sorry” Nathanaël smiled at her. Chloé blinked at it. When had Nathanaël become so… handsome? She remembered the guy with hair as red as a stop sign, hiding behind it, kids cheeks and jaw, and now in front of her was a totally different guy. His jaw was more defined and his cheeks weren’t as chubby, his hair in a bun at the back of his head, was a lighter color, touching the orange tones of red and his eyes were a big blue almost as blue as her real eyes were. He was handsome.

Oh no, he wasn’t handsome, there was no way that Chloé would fin Nathanaël handsome.

“I like your art” She finally admitted because it was way better than admit that she thought he was handsome.

“Thank you, it’s always nice to hear, especially coming from an artist” An artist? Right, Marinette was a designer, because Nathanaël wasn’t talking to Chloé, he was talking to Marinette.

“Me? I only do ugly clothe drawings” Nathanaël laughed

“C’mon, I have seen a few of your drawings, you have talent, don’t lie to me”

  

  * MARINETTE AND CHLOÉ BONDING



 

“Can you teach me how to draw?” Chloé asked, interrupting Marinette’s thoughts

“What?”

“If you can teach me how to draw… I want to learn how to draw

“Don’t you know?

“Why would I be asking you if I already knew?!

“Because I have seen a few painting stocked in the darkest part of your closet… a few of them have your signature

“Why are you running through my stuff?

“Because I needed clothes, that’s not the point!” Marinette answered, “You painted them, obviously when you were little but you were good!”

“My mom drew me the lines and I painted above them, I suck at drawing, so teach me”

“You were good! You are an artist, Chloé!”

“I’m not an artist, my mom was, I only colored inside the lines,” Chloé said.

Marinette flinched back at her statement. Chloé throwing bricks to herself? What was going on?

“I can’t paint for a living, I’m good at rough sketches and I’m good with fabrics and at sewing, but I suck at painting… you are an artist Chloé”

“Yeah, sure if makeup counts as art” She rolled her eyes

“But it does! I can’t do a nice winged line, Alya does them for me, and you are fantastic at it, at first when I saw all your makeup around the room I thought it was you being vain but now that I see that you enjoy it. You still do your makeup on my body, and I have very little to work with and I have never looked so good in makeup as I have when you are doing it”

“Yeah, you could use a little practice” Chloé answered as she didn’t care about anything she said, but she was internally smiling at Marinette’s words

“Well then, here is the deal, I’ll teach you how to draw and you will teach me how to properly do my makeup

“But why would you want me to teach you that?

“I’m gonna be a fashion designer one day, I have to know about makeup, don’t I?”

Marinette smiled and Chloé smiled back.

“Yes, let’s start today”

“Alright” Marinette nodded

Chloé ran to her vanity and started selecting makeup. Marinette gave a look at Tikki who winked at her.

Maybe Chloé wasn’t so bad.

 

  *  ADRIEN FINALLY REALIZES WHAT'S GOING ON. 



"Can we figure it out a way to swap you back? I don't wanna kiss Chloé, even if it's you inside,"

"Neither do I," 

 

  * CHLOÉ SAVES THE DAY (SOMEHOW) 



 

 

 

 


End file.
